Pikachu's Abandon
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: Pikachu decides to pick who she likes better, Team Rocket or Ash. . . .


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to Nintendo, 4Kids, and all those other people who have more money than I'll ever see. Summary: This is what happens when Pikachu realizes how pure evil Ash is. Pikachu goes to find a new trainer.you'll never guess whom! Genre: Humor Rating: PG, since Ash swears at Pikachu once. Finished: October 12, 2003 Author's Notes: Um.this is just pure fun. Really. But don't read if you like Ash, because I don't and this contains lots of Ash-bashing fun.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people -"  
"Oh, not the stupid motto again! All you want is my Pikachu, so why do we have to listen to this every time?!" Ash yelled angrily at Team Rocket. I hate them. They're pure evil. All they want to do is take my best friend away from me!  
"You interrupted our motto!! Stupid twerp!" Jessie yelled back down from her perch in their Meowth balloon.  
"Stop arguin' and put our plan in ta action!!" Meowth said to his human companions.  
Jessie and James then used a giant vacuum attached to their balloon to try to suck up Pikachu.  
"We'll suck up your precious Pikachu with our vacuum!" Jessie said maniacally.  
"And then you'll never break the law again! At least not with Pikachu." James said.  
"Break the law? I never break the law!" Ash said smugly.  
"Oh yes you do! More than us almost," Jessie said.  
"It's illegal to attack people, evil or not, with Pokemon, " James continued.  
"So that means you are doing something illegal every time you blast us off!" Jessie finished.  
"But you're pure evil!" Ash screamed.  
"Pika pika kachu!" Pikachu said. (translation - You're lying!)  
"We're not lyin' Pikachu!" Meowth yelled.  
"Pika?" (translation - Really?)  
"Of course, ya stupid rat!!!" Meowth screamed.  
"Don't listen to them, Pikachu! They're the evil ones here!" Ash said to Pikachu.  
"Pika, chu chu, Pikachu, kachu. Chu, pika pika, chu chu, pi, kachu," Pikachu said sadly. (translation - All I ever wanted was to have good friends and have friendly battles. I never wanted to be paired with someone who would break the law without a second thought.)  
"Aww! Dat's so sweet," Meowth said.  
"What? What did he say?" Jessie asked.  
"Pika!" (translation - Hey!)  
"What?"  
"Kachu!" (translation - I'm female!)  
"Heh. Sorry Pikachu," Meowth said sheepishly.  
"Now I'm really confused," James said.  
"Oh, it's just dat Pikachu's female, not male," Meowth said like it was nothing.  
::Everyone is just o.O::  
"Why didn't anyone ever tell me that?!" Ash yelled. "I guess Pikachu is just a bit tomboyish, don't you think?" Misty said.  
"I always thought that Pikachu might be female. She was just trying to act like her trainer," Brock said.  
"You know, you're probably right," Misty agreed.  
"WHY didn't you tell me!" Ash said angrily. Thus, Ash, Misty, and Brock start to argue about Pikachu. While this was happening, no one noticed that Pikachu had wandered away from Jari-tachi, and was heading over to TR's balloon.  
"Pika pika." (translation - Let me in.)  
"Are ya sure, Pikachu?" Meowth asked questioningly.  
"WHAT IS SHE SAYING????" Jessie screamed.  
"Owww." Meowth said. "Dat hurt my ears."  
"You could just be a translator, then," Jessie said simply.  
"She's in a bad mood Meowth. Tell her what Pikachu's been saying," James whispered to Meowth."  
"Well, earlier, Pikachu said dat all she eva' wanted was a trainer who was nice and didn' break da law all da time. Just now she said dat she wants up inta da balloon," Meowth told them.  
"Well then what are you waiting for?! Lower a rope or something!" Jessie told Meowth and James.  
"Yes, Jessie." James said. After finding a rope to lower down, he said to Pikachu, "Here's a rope, Pikachu. Hold on tight."  
"Pika!" (translation - I'm ready!)  
James pulls Pikachu up while she is holding onto the rope.  
"Pika!" (translation - Thanks!)  
"Yer welcome Pikachu," Meowth said to Pikachu after she had gotten into the balloon.  
"Okay everyone, let's move before the twerps stop fighting with each other," Jessie said.  
Meowth starts steering the balloon away from the arguing twerps and toward Viridian Forest.  
"How long until we make it to headquarters, Meowth?" James asks.  
"About an hour till we get to da forest, den 15 minutes of walkin' to get to da actual headquartas," Meowth stated.  
Two hours later.  
"You were a bit off, Meowth," Jessie said as they stood at the doors to TRHQ.  
"Sorry! So we were a bit fartha' dan I thought!" Meowth said in an annoyed voice. "We got here, didn' we?"  
"No arguing! We're going to get raises after the Boss sees that we finally got Pikachu!" James said happily.  
"Always happy, aren't you James?" Jessie said with a sigh.  
At the Boss' office.  
"Sir, we have brought you a very powerful Pokemon," Jessie said.  
"What is it?" Giovanni asked.  
"It is a Pikachu that has powers far above its level," Jessie told him.  
"Pika. Kachu." (translation - Yes. I'm special.)  
"Hmm.bring it to the gym so I can see what it can do. If you prove its worth, there might be raises in store for you three," Giovanni said.  
In the Viridian City gym.  
"Go, Kingler!" Giovanna said.  
"Pikachu, go prove your power!" Jessie said.  
"Pika!" (translation - I can do it!)  
Kingler, water gun!"  
"Pikachu, dodge it and use thunderbolt!" *A/N - Jessie is the one battling while James and Meowth cheer her on.*  
"PIKA!" Pikachu jumps up and away from the water gun and shocks Kingler.  
"King." @_@  
"Kingler is unable to battle! Pikachu wins Round 1!" a Dan'in working as referee calls from the sideline.  
"Return, Kingler. That was a pretty impressive thunderbolt. But how will it work against this? Go, Machoke!" Giovanni says.  
"You can do it, Jessie! I know you can!" James calls from the sideline.  
"Thanks, James. Pikachu! Use your quick attack!"  
"Machoke, punch!"  
"Pikachu, use quick attack! And if you get an opening use swift!"  
Pikachu dodges the punch coming from Machoke and rams it with a quick attack. While Machoke is still recovering from the attack, Pikachu jumps away and sends a barrage of stars in a swift attack at Machoke.  
"Machoke! Get up and use seismic toss on Pikachu!"  
"Choke!"  
"Jessie!" James yells.  
"What?"  
"Use Pikachu's quick attack combined with a thunderbolt!"  
"Got it!" Jessie says happily. "Pikachu, use a quick attack to get away from Machoke, and zap it with a thunderbolt!"  
"Pikachu pika!"  
Pikachu just barely escapes Machoke's grasp as it prepares to grab her for a seismic toss. Then, she jumps up into the air and blasts Machoke with a super-thunderbolt.  
"Machoke is unable to battle! Pikachu wins Round 2!" the Dan'in says.  
"Machoke, return. Pikachu seems to be quite strong.but can it beat my final Pokemon?"  
"We'll just see, then, won't we?"  
"Regice, go!"  
"Pikachu, jump up and use thunder!"  
"Fool! Regice has more defense than anything else! Pikachu's thunder will barely touch it!"  
"Hmph. Pikachu can still beat any Pokemon you throw out! Pikachu, use swift!"  
Pikachu's swift attack was starting to slice at Regice's hard exterior.  
"Keep it up, Pikachu! Keep using swift until you can get a thunder to actually work!"  
"Pi Pikachu!"  
"No! Regice! Get away from Pikachu's attack!"  
"Now, Pikachu! Thunder!"  
"PikaCHU!!!  
Pikachu's thunder attack, used mostly for blasting TR off, was extremely powerful. Therefore, the blast was on the verge of destroying the gym.  
"AHHHHH!!!" Jessie jumps down from the trainers' stand and runs for James and Meowth, while they are running from the field.  
Pikachu realizes that her thunder is too powerful, and stops it. But it was still strong enough to shock Regice to a crisp.  
"NOOOO!!! How could my Regice lose?" Giovanni seemed surprised beyond belief. "That's the strongest Pikachu I've ever seen!"  
"I told you she was strong," Jessie said while regaining her composure after running from the field in fear.  
"Come with me to my office," Giovanni said. "I believe a raise is in order."  
Jessie, James, and Meowth, "YES!!!"  
*Pika* (translation - *sigh*)  
In Giovanni's office.  
"Let's see.how long have you been trying to catch this Pikachu?" Giovanni asks.  
"Umm."  
"Never mind. Give me the Pikachu."  
Jessie and James sadly hand over Pikachu. But Pikachu doesn't want to go.  
"Pika!" *chomp*  
"OWWW!"  
Pikachu had bit Giovanni on the wrist.  
"Is that some kind of demon Pikachu?!" Giovanni screamed.  
"Pika!" (translation - NO!)  
"We're really, really sorry about that!" Jessie says hurriedly.  
"We didn't know it would bite!" James adds.  
"I must say, I was impressed by your battling earlier. Keep the Pikachu and the raise, and don't mess it up!" Giovanni tells them. "Now get out of my office."  
Outside of Giovanni's office in the hall.  
"Yes! We got a raise!" James said happily.  
"And we get to keep Pikachu!" Jessie said, just as happily.  
"Now what do we do?" Meowth asked.  
"Let's go shove it in Jari-boy's face that Pikachu is ours now!" Jessie said.  
"Good idea, Jessie!" James says.  
"Thanks."  
"Now, where did we last leave da moron?" Meowth asks.  
"Somewhere."  
"I know dat part! But where is dat somewhere?" Meowth says.  
2 hours later, by the twerps.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastaion!"  
"To unite all peoples in every nation!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth, dat's right!"  
"Pikachu kachu!" (translation - And Pikachu, too!)  
"AHH!! What are you doing with my Pikachu?!" Ash screams.  
"Sorry, twerp. Pikachu's ours now!" James says.  
"Actually, we're not all that sorry. We got raises!" Jessie says.  
"And Pikachu cam ta us!" Meowth says.  
"Dammit, Pikachu! I thought you were my best friend! They're the evil Team Rocket!" Ash says unhappily.  
"Ash! Watch your language!" Misty scolds.  
"But they stole my Pikachu!" Ash protests.  
"Stop whining, twerp. Pikachu came to us," Jessie says.  
"I already said dat!" Meowth says.  
"Yes, but it probably didn't penetrate his thick skull," James says.  
"Exactly what I was thinking, James!" Jessie says.  
"You're so rude! I'll fight you! Go, Totodile!" Ash says.  
"Fine then. Pikachu, thundershock!" Jessie says in a bored voice.  
"Dile." @_@  
"NO!!! You're evil!!" Ash screams.  
"Ah, go away. You're being annoying," Jessie says.  
"Go crawl back up da butt crack ya came out of, twerpo!" Meowth calls back as TR starts walking away.  
"And don't ever come out!" Jessie and James say together.  
  
THE END 


End file.
